


Back

by Capucine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Bittersweet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hong Kong finds out returning has its own consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back

He'd thought being torn away from China would make things awkward. 

He'd thought that the casual dismissal, as a fairly useless territory, meant that China did not care. 

But the nation wrapped his arms around him, ignoring the stiffness of his body. 

Little one, he'd said, you've come home. 

And it turned out to be worse to be expected to be his toddler self than he had ever speculated being expected to be his semi-British self would be.


End file.
